Hanging By A Moment
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Okay, girls... let's all say it together: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW![10Rose] Happy ending so don't be discouraged! Post Doomsday.


Hanging By A Moment

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: All right, let me hear you say AWWW all together now…_

_Special Guest Appearance: Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse._

_Note: All quotes from Doctor Who are either taken from Doomsday or another equally depressing but enlightening episode._

_-slightly grumbles, appears dishevelled- you all better thank me for this - I couldn't get this song out of my mind since I heard it last night. I was singing it in my sleep. Hopefully writing this will change._

_Don't worry, it's a happy ending! As someone once said… "Sometimes you have to go through painful situations before they get better" or something like that… oh yeah! Me._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end."_

_**Desperate for changing **_

_**Starving for truth **_

_**Closer where I started **_

_**Chasing after you**_

Rose Tyler remembered the moment that had tore at her heart so painfully. The Doctor had looked at her with no expression in his eyes when he spoke, as if he was telling her what the time was.

_"I'm supposed to go."_ The penny had so very, very suddenly dropped.

_"Yeah."_

_"Forever."_ The Doctor hadn't answered her. Rose had laughed, slightly on the hysteric side. Like she was going to leave him!

_"That's not gonna happen."_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you **_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto **_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

Then Pete had dared to tell her what to do – he was on the Doctor's side, of course. She longed to curse them both.

_"We haven't got time to argue."_

_"NO! I'm not leaving it!"_

Then Jackie had halted Pete. _"I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her."_

Rose had turned to Jackie. _"You've _got_ to."_

_**Hanging on a moment here with you**_

_"I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor and... all the things I've seen him do for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole... stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum."_

Then, he had made her go. How could he have done that?? Rose began to cry softly. She had – still – loved him, so very, very much. Couldn't he see that? Couldn't he understand that she was nothing without him? How could she live a normal life without him in it?

Jackie had watched the Doctor as he did it – as he looped the chain around Rose's neck from behind. She told Rose later that his face was heart breaking. The sadness in his eyes was so deep and painful she had felt like crying.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking **_

_**Completely incomplete**_

_"Oh no you don't. He's not doing that to me again." _Rose had pushed the button again, sending her to the other side.

_**I'll take your invitation **_

_**You take all of me**_

"_I think this is the 'on' switch…"_

Rose painfully remembered the terrible look he had given her. She shivered, hugging herself. He seemed so upset to see her again… when she looked back, he was upset, and rightfully so. He was only trying to protect her. He had grabbed her by the shoulders fiercely, as if trying to force some sense into her.

_"Once the breach collapses, that's _it_. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"_

Rose had trembled in front of the Doctor… then remained firm.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you **_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you."_

Her firm gaze had stubbornly met his.

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**Hanging by a moment here with you**_

The Doctor had almost reluctantly backed down.

She had done what he told her to do, somewhat nervously amidst his anger.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

Everything was going according to plan. The instructions were to hang on tight, and Rose had been doing just that. Suddenly, the lever had started to move. Rose had reached for it, couldn't, and leapt onto the leaver with both hands, pushing it back into the proper position – a move which she regretted. She had glanced up at the Doctor, who was staring at her with growing horror.

**_I don't know what I'm diving into_**

**_Just hanging by a moment here with you_**

**_There's nothing else to lose_**

**_Nothing left to find_**

**_There's nothing in the world_**

**_That could change my mind_**

**_There is nothing else_**

**_There is nothing else…_**

Rose's grip slipped, and she had plummeted towards the void, hands still outstretched; now outstretched towards the Doctor as he had screamed her name like nothing she had ever heard before.

A few moments before she fell into the void, Pete had grabbed her and brought her back to his side. Rose had gotten time to see the Doctor's fallen face before he did though. It was a look she'd never forget.

**_Desperate for changing_**

**_Starving for truth_**

**_Closer where I started_**

**_Chasing after you_**

Now Rose stood by a waterfall, eyes closed. Hands massaged her temples as they pulled away. "You can open your eyes now," a soft, male voice whispered.

Rose opened her eyes, and the corners of her mouth lifted, her once fractured smile made whole once more.

"I'm so sorry you had to relive them," the voice murmured. "It was necessary…"

"I know."

"Oh Rose," the voice groaned softly, and the hands that had caressed her face drew her into his arms. "My Rose, I am so very, very sorry."

"It's all right, Doctor," Rose whispered before his lips met hers, his tears mingling with traces of her own.

"No, its not."

Rose suddenly pushed away, frowning up at him. "It is too," she replied sternly. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

"If its any consolation…" The Doctor – for yes, we have confirmed that indeed it was the Doctor – pulled her back into his arms and was pleased when she didn't resist. "I love you too," he whispered, drawing his lips lightly from her ear to her cheek.

Rose blushed bright red. "What other memories did you pick up in there, sir?" Her arms twined up around his neck as she breathed in the familiar scent she loved so much.

"Plenty…" he whispered, his mouth moving from her cheek to her chin, "of… sensitive ones…"

Rose smiled shyly as she raised her eyes to his. "Will I be plagued by that nightmare anymore?"

"Never… but just in case it comes back… I'll be here to scare it away," hissed the Doctor, his mouth moving closer to hers as one hand reached around to her neck.

Rose sighed with contentment as she rested her head against the Doctor's shoulder.

**_I'm falling even more in love with you_**

**_Letting go of all I've held onto_**

**_I'm standing here until you make me move_**

**_Hanging by the moment here with you_**

Rose captured the Doctor's hand. "Let's go home," she suggested, smiling. The Doctor grinned back, and squeezed her hand before wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

"Let's," he agreed.

They started walking towards a small blue box in the centre of the plaza.

**_I'm living for the only thing I know_**

**_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_**

**_I don't know what I'm diving into_**

**_Just hanging by a moment here with you_**

**_Just hanging by a moment_**

**_Hanging by a moment…_**

**_Hanging by a moment…_**

**_Hanging by a moment here with you._**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Yay! It's over! hope you're satisfied._ -leaves, grumbling-_ stupid song..._


End file.
